1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power switches and more particularly to a majority voted two fault tolerant power switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently available fault tolerant or redundant effector designs which utilize moderate power consumption generally need a complex power switching scheme. Generally, such conventional systems require cross-strapping and/or multiple lines to maintain the fault tolerance of the system. Fault tolerance of typical power switching is often difficult to accomplish and requires a large number of conventional components to implement properly.